


Season 7, Time for the Wedding Night!

by Deansimpallagrl, WuvWinchesterHugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anilingus, Blow jobs while unconscious, Cock Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: Dean’s blown away at how beautiful and hard Sam’s cock is. It makes him just want to devour it whole. That is when he decides that’s exactly what he's gonna do.





	Season 7, Time for the Wedding Night!

Dean finally finds Sam. Poor thing has been hogtied and gagged for so long he fell asleep like that. Dean tiptoes to the bed, an evil smile on his face. He slowly reaches toward Sam’s underwear. He teases Sam's stomach and watches as Sam subconsciously reacts to it. Dean then slides his hand into Sam’s boxers and tugs on his cock once, then twice, watching as Sam bucks into his hand. Dean then wraps his hand around the long cock and listens to Sam moan at the touch. Very slowly, Dean lifts and pulls Sam's cock out of his boxers, letting it rest on his open palm, completely in awe. Sam is not even conscious and Dean’s still able to make his little brother hard as nails. Dean’s blown away at how beautiful and hard Sam’s cock is. It makes him just want to devour it whole. And then, he realizes that’s exactly what he's gonna do. 

He gets himself nice and comfortable between Sam’s hogtied legs. He leans down, and begins to slowly carry out his plan. Everything he does gets an instant reaction from Sam. When he’s face to face with Sam’s cock, he just lets out a long hot breath, grinning when Sam moans, cock twitching. Then Dean sticks his tongue out, taking just the tip of his tongue and licking it up and back down, making Sam’s body spasm as well as his cock. Dean moves his mouth to the head of Sam’s cock, wrapping his mouth around it and giving it a hard suck. And THAT gets Sam to do a full-on buck up into his mouth.

He keeps taking Sam’s cock into his mouth, inch by inch, every suck making Sam buck again. When he’s finally got Sam’s cock down to the root, he decides to hold it there for a moment, just watching the warm wet heat of his mouth make his brother make all sorts of noises, which tells him Sam is loving every minute of it, even if he doesn’t consciously know what’s happening. Dean gives Sam’s cock a few warm up sucks to get his cock standing at attention, wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist as best he can to hold himself in place for ideal sucking.  
Finally, he begins to suck Sam’s cock lovingly, making every suck count, using every noise and buck Sam makes to encourage him to keep going. It feels so amazing, having Sam react to him even in his sleep. Eventually, Sam gets hard to where Dean knows he is close to coming. Sam’s entire body is alive, both shaking uncontrollably and fucking up into Dean’s mouth as best as his body can, making noises of arousal from behind the gag. Then as Dean’s sucking turns harder, Sam’s noises start to change. He is whimpering loudly, not even bucking anymore, but shaking. Dean knows what that means. Sam’s ready to come and soon he won’t be able to hold back for long.

After a few more sucks, he decides to let Sam do just that. He relaxes his neck, closing the inside of his mouth around Sam’s cock. Then finally he pulls Sam over the edge, mouth wrapping around Sam’s cock to hold it in place while Dean full on swallows it, which gives Sam all the prompting his body needs to let go. And when he does, it is so beautiful to see. Sam is almost screaming behind the gag, whimpering as his load shoots down Dean’s throat. Sam’s whimpering never lets up. He is unable to move away from Dean’s mouth as it stays wrapped around his cock, holding it like he’d hold Sam. Now Dean is just sucking it gently, licking it clean. Once that's finished,Dean does the same things he started with in reverse. Inch by inch, he gives a hard suck as he slowly pulls off, giving Sam one last surprise suck when he reaches the head, enjoying Sam’s loud whimper. Once he releases Sam, he moves carefully, laying down on Sam’s left side. He gets comfortable as he reaches down and holds Sam’s cock in his hand. Tugging it lovingly, eliciting little whimpers from Sam on each one, he whispers, kissing Sam's forehead

“Goodnight Sammy.”


End file.
